Merry Christmas Maddie
by writeallnight
Summary: Madison is shy.  What happens when her sister forces her into an impossible situation with the boy she loves?  MadisonNick, very fluffy.  Please Review!


"Vida, I'm going to kill you," Madison Rocca muttered nervously as she hurried into RockPorium.

A quick scan of their work place confirmed Madison's suspicions; her sister was not there. "Xander!" she called. "Have you seen V?"

"Can't say as I have," Xander called back from his place on a ladder.

"Vida's missing?" Madison jumped in surprise as Chip landed in front of her. "this sounds like a job for…Sir Chip the Fearless!"

"Thanks, Sir Chip, but I think this is something Lady Madison needs to handle on her own," Madison said with a smile.

"Oh," Chip said. "Well, you could check Rootcore."

"On my way. Bye guys!"

* * *

"Hello?" Madison called as she wandered into Rootcore.

"Hi Madison!" a bubbly Clare called.

"Clare, have you seen my sister?" Madison asked.

"Well, she was here a while ago," Clare said. "Have you tried calling her?"

Madison sighed. "Vida? Come in please."

There was brief static from her morpher. "Hey sis, what's up?"

"You're dead meat, that's what's up," Madison retorted. "Get home now."

"Whoa sis. What's the-"

"Now Vida!"

* * *

Madison was waiting in their bedroom when Vida finally arrived. "What's wrong Maddie?"

Madison glared at her older sister. "Think Vida. What were we supposed to do after school today?"

Vida's eyes widened. "The dresses!" she cried. "Maddie I'm so sorry!"

Madison sighed. "It's all right. We can go tomorrow."

Vida flopped down on the bed. "I so hate this event."

Madison was quiet. Vida sat up. "Oh, I know you like it, but it's such a pain to find a dress and a date…"

"Have you asked anyone yet?" Madison asked.

It was Vida's turn to be quiet. "Yes," she said tentatively.

"Who V?"

"Don't be upset Maddie…"

"You know, I really hate it when you say that." Madison got up and began to pace. "Because when you say that, it means you've done something. Who did you ask?"

"Xander," Vida smiled guiltily, "and Chip."

Maddie turned white. "Oh no," she moaned sinking down on the bed. "Oh no, what have you done?"

"Madison, Maddie, listen to me. What's wrong?"

"You know what's wrong! Now I have to ask Nick!"

"Well…you don't have to," Vida pointed out.

"Yes, I do. If I don't he'll be the only one not there. Oh Vida. How can you have two dates?!"

"Technically they're guests, not dates."

"Vida!" Madison wailed.

"Stop it Maddie. Be a woman. For goodness sakes it's not like he looks like Phinheas. Or smells like him for that matter."

"That's the problem," Madison muttered.

"Didn't catch that sis."

"Never mind."

* * *

"Okay Madison," Maddie told herself the next day after school, "you can do this. You can do this. This is what you want. And if he says no…"

"If who says no?"

Madison gasped and spun around. "Nick! You shouldn't sneak up on people like that!"

"Sorry," Nick said, "just thought I'd come say hi since I hadn't seen you today."

"Yeah, well, actually, I'm glad you did." Madison swallowed hard. "There's something I wanted to ask you. You see…"

A car beeped. "Maddie! Let's go!" Vida yelled, leaning out the window.

"Great timing V," Maddie muttered and rolled her eyes.

"Don't worry about it. We'll talk later okay?" Nick grasped her upper arms briefly. "I'll meet you at Rootcore at 6:00?"

"Yeah," Madison's spine tingled at his touch. "Bye Nick."

"Dresses Maddie!"

"I'm coming!"

* * *

Madison stomped her feet to keep them warm as she waited outside of Rootcore. "Come on Nick," she muttered.

She'd been waiting nearly twenty minutes and the darkening skies and falling snowflakes weren't helping.

Suddenly there was a loud snap behind her. Madison jumped and her foot hit a patch of ice. She braced herself for the jarring fall she knew was coming. Instead she felt two strong arms catch her before she hit the ground. "Whoa, Maddie!"

Madison looked up into Nick's face and felt herself begin to blush. "You know, people really need to stop sneaking up on me like that," she said righting herself.

"Sorry," Nick said. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, thanks."

An awkward silence followed. "So," Nick said at last, "how was shopping?"

"Oh!" Madison said, "it was good."

More silence. "Maddie, I know you said you wanted to ask me something, but if you don't want to right now, I understand. I'll see you later okay?"

Madison nodded mutely and watched him turn to go. "Wait!"

Nick turned back. "You probably already know this, but every year Vida and my parents throw this really big, formal Christmas ball. It's a really big deal and there's food and dancing and stuff and Vida asked Xander and Chip, which I still don't really understand, and you'd have to get a tux and I know it's really lame and I'm sorry I even brought it up so just…never mind," Madison sighed dejectedly and turned to leave.

"Madison!" Nick grabbed her hand and looked into her eyes. "Yes."

"Yes?"

Nick smiled at her confused expression. "Yes, I'll go with you."

"You really don't-"

Nick put a finger to her lips and smiled. "I want to."

"Really? Oh Nick! Thank you!"

Madison threw her arms around his neck and Nick laughed.

* * *

She was adorable. Nick smiled as he walked back to his bike. To think he would say no to anything she asked was laughable. He was in love. But he needed to go slowly. Madison was shy and he didn't want to frighten her off. Although if her actions were any indication, she was feeling something for him too.

And then there was Vida. Nick shuddered at the thought of what she would do to him if he hurt her little sister.

Maddie was so special. And she'd actually had the guts to ask him to the formal. He'd been sure it would take more work than just a gentle coaxing. Now all he had to do was make sure it went right.

* * *

"Vida, we need to talk," Madison plopped down in front of her sister.

Vida pulled off her headphones. "What's up sis?"

"I asked Nick to the ball."

"And?"

"He said yes."

"That's fantastic Maddie!" But why do we need to talk?"

"I'm feeling things for Nick. Things I've never felt before."

Vida waved her off. "It's just nerves Maddie."

"No Vida!"

Vida looked up and her expression softened. "You really like him, don't you?"

Madison bit her lip and nodded. "He seems so lonely sometimes, I just know he's got great leader qualities deep down inside."

"I think you're right Maddie. But I also think you've got to give him time. He's had a hard life. Just wait and see."

* * *

The day of the ball passed in a flurry of activity. "Hey V?" Madison asked as their nails were being done," What happens if the world is thrown into chaos during the ball?"

"Then we save the world and hope all the food isn't gone when we get back," Vida shrugged.

Next they went to the hair stylist, and then the makeup artist, and then home to get changed.

The first guests were to arrive at 6:00. The boys would be arriving at 6:30.

At 6:25 Madison panicked. "I can't do this."

"What?" Vida asked.

"What have I done? Vida I'm gonna be sick."

"No you're not. You're going to meet your date and have a wonderful time."

"No, no I can't. Oh no! He's here! Hide me!"

"Madison! Stop it!"

"Did he see me? Oh Vida don't let him see me."

"Too late," Vida said softly backing away.

Madison didn't dare turn around. Then she felt a gentle hand on her arm. "Waiting for anyone special?" a low voice asked teasingly.

Nick felt his breath leave him as she turned around. Vida had been pretty, dressed in deep pink, but Madison was stunning.

The light blue ball gown was covered in sparkles, had a v neckline, and two long tendrils of material that reached Madison's fingers. Her dark hair was piled elegantly in many curls, some of which framed her face. Nick could read the panic in her eyes and he smiled. "Don't be scared. It's just me, Nick, remember?"

Cautiously Madison nodded. "You look beautiful," he said, sliding a blue and white corsage on her wrist.

Madison found herself smiling tentatively at his handsome face. He looked quite something in his black tuxedo and red bowtie.

Their moment was broken by the very loud arrival of Xander and Chip. Where exactly Chip had managed to find a yellow vest and bowtie was a mystery, but there they were.

Madison giggled and Nick smiled. "Hey guys!" Vida said.

"Hey V. Don't you look lovely tonight," Xander said.

"Oh stuff it Xander," Vida replied. "Let's get dinner!"

"Yes!" Chip cried.

Nick lent Maddie his arm and they followed the threesome into the ballroom.

Madison and Vida made a brief introduction to their parents and then they sat to eat.

* * *

The food was delicious but Madison barely touched a bite. Nick noticed but didn't want to press the issue with the others close by. So he took his opportunity when the plates had been cleared and the dancing began, and Vida took Xander and Chip to the veranda for dessert.

"Madison." The expression on her face told him that words would get him nowhere. He sighed. "Would you like to dance?"

Madison looked at him in surprise. "Oh, Nick. It's a waltz. We don't have to."

Nick smiled and offered his hand. "I insist."

Now Madison was even more nervous. She didn't want Nick to be embarrassed when he messed up.

Nick led her to the floor and assumed the proper position. He could feel the tension in her body. "Trust me," he whispered.

To Madison's shock they began to waltz perfectly in time with the music and other couples. "Where…" Madison couldn't finish.

"I don't live under a rock you know. I learned when I was twelve."

Slowly Madison began to relax, letting the music and the magic of the moment take her away.

She felt so perfect in his arms. It was torture to have her this close, yet she wasn't his. Four dances later he could stand it no longer.

Nick stopped them in the center of the dance floor. "Nick, what-"

"Madison." She looked at him in surprise.

Nick lowered his head and kissed her.

When they pulled apart Madison's expression was shock.

Suddenly Madison grabbed his hand and pulled him off the floor.

* * *

Vida looked at Chip and Xander, her eyes sparkling. "Did you just see what I just saw?"

"It's about time our two little lovebirds made their moves," Xander smirked.

"Hey V, why aren't you dj'ing?" Chip asked.

Vida looked at the orchestra. "That's a good question Chip."

* * *

Madison pulled Nick onto an empty patio. The Christmas lights on the wrought iron fence lit the area. Nick's heart was pounding. He'd totally blown it. Madison would probably never forgive him. "Madison I'm sorry. If I came on too strong-"

"Shut up Nick."

Madison kissed him. Hard.

Nick kissed her back, his arms encircling her waist.

Whey they broke apart for air Madison smiled at him. "Who's hiding behind a camera now?"

"I've loved you for so long," Nick sighed.

"You have no idea," Madison laughed. "Kiss me again?"

"Gladly." And he did.

* * *

They arrived inside just as the lights went out. Madison gripped Nick's hand tightly. Just as suddenly they came back on this in a blaze of red and green. Two spotlights highlited a corner of the dance floor, where Vida just happened to be standing. "Let's get this party started!" she yelled.

Madison and Nick laughed as she began to play some traditional Christmas tunes.

* * *

Later Madison rested her head against Nick's chest as they danced slowly. "I was so afraid you'd never like me," she sighed.

"Do me a favor," Nick said softly. "The next time you're afraid of something, tell me."

Madison smiled. "Okay."

"Merry Christmas, Madison."

"Merry Christmas, Nick."


End file.
